


白昼烟火

by Balepnar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar
Summary: 你- 你伸手滑入警督背心下，其下的肌肤随着岁月失去弹性却依然细腻。“你还会选择成为警察吗？”金·曷城- 他拨动你半干的发根，把缠绕在一起发丝分散，使水分更快蒸发。“也许我会。但如果我不是出生在瑞瓦肖，而是奥兰治或者萨马拉，我也许会参军。”
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	白昼烟火

**[强身健体]** 要我说，这幅身板和你相比简直相形见绌。二头肌薄弱，力量不足，你一握就可以让他动弹不得；脂肪过少，无法承受强烈的撞击，作为警察还远不够格。

**[同舟共济]** 曷城警督在31年以优异成绩通过RCM选拔，包括擒拿格斗、急救，仅在射击一项因视力缺陷未达最高分。二十多年来，他通过规律的训练和饮食使警务仍保持在较高水准。

**你** **-** 你收紧了环绕在警督腰部的双臂，感受腹部纤薄的肌理滑动。

**金·曷城** **-** 他靠在你怀里，瘦削的脊柱抵住你胸腹，后脑勺枕于你右颈窝，双腿在床单上支起，突出凌厉的膝关节。

**你** **-** 热度从警督身上传来，肌肤相触及之处浮起一层薄汗。你总是体温较高的那个人。你倚在木质床头板，后腰垫着个松软的枕头，用以支撑两个成年男子的重量。你舒展双腿向床尾延伸，脚部无意识地摆动，床单和脚跟轻轻摩擦。

**[五感发达]** 棉质床单干爽柔软，对你来说还是种新奇的体验：没有被酒精、呕吐物沾染的居家织物正常的触感。

**[强身健体]** 四眼仔赖在你身上半个小时了，凭什么让我们这傲人的、让无数瑞瓦肖女人为之倾倒的肉体为他服务？

**[内陆帝国]** 在被烈酒和药片摧毁之前，你的模样和警徽证件照的区别还不太大，曾经吸引不少瑞瓦肖的年轻女士，但时过境迁——如今你应该感谢体育老师的体质让你不至于坍塌得只剩断壁残垣。

**[逻辑思维]** 再过几分钟你后背就要湿透了，警督不会喜欢你身上的味道。建议你把窗户打开。

**[平心定气]** 不，热度和汗湿量在可忍受范围，起身开窗只会打破这微妙的平衡。即使你们已是正式成为*生活伴侣*，这般亲密的时刻也是绝无仅有的。

**[通情达理]** 况且警督在看书。这个钟数正是加姆洛克醉汉出没的时刻，打开窗户会让醉汉的哀嚎惊扰了他。

**[同舟共济]** 让·维克玛会很愿意提醒你，你曾是其中一员。

**你** **-** 你小心翼翼绷紧腰部，保持在不会影响警督的幅度，伸手把枕头从后背抽出来。你越过警督的肩膀看向他手里的杂志。杂志纸质粗糙发黄，是用再生纸印的，黑白页面上绘制着图解：“库普瑞斯锐影改装案例轮毂外观避震升级”。

**[博学多闻]** 避震器可以吸收車轮遇到凹凸路面所引起的震动，使乘坐舒适。而轮毂改装主要是为了美观提升。

**[故弄玄虚]** 大人，他的心可不在您这儿，*超级明星侦探*还比不过一辆金属无生命体吗？您不说点什么吗？

**你** **-** “金，你是怎么在例会保持清醒的？我午饭后特别困，特意找了个背对普莱斯的位置，差点睡着的时候维克玛在旁边踢了我一脚。”

**金·曷城** **-** 警督从你肩上抬起头，折起页角作为标记，合上杂志放在床头柜。

**你** **-** 一秒钟后你就开始怀念失落的温暖，伸手把他搂回怀里，下巴蹭着他的发梢。

**金·曷城** **-** “合理控制碳水是关键，如果预见到有高强度工作我会选择不摄入碳水。对你来说困倦是正常的戒断反应，但改善饮食对你也有好处。”

**你** **-** 你不可置否地轻哼一声，希望警督认为你在思索而非表达抗拒。

**金·曷城** **-** “以及适量运动，如果你想减重，只需要让你的代谢保持在略高于你摄入热量的水平。”

**你** **-** “我觉得这很了不起，金，如此准确地掌控自己的身心。”

**金·曷城** **-** “哈里，我未能有幸天生拥有你那样的体格，这只是一种行之有效的生存法则。”

**[见微知著]** 警督的蓝色笔记本扉页有一张日程表，记录精确到分钟的时间规划与热量和尼古丁摄入份额。

**你** **-** “金，我有时候怀疑你不是人类。你可能是仿生人。”

**[博学多闻]** 大革命前夕，奥兰治曾经秘密研发军用仿生人以降低前线士兵伤亡率。奥兰治臭名昭著的军队将此项工作外包给私人军火供应商，项目最终因贿赂与腐败流产，与此相关的信息皆被封锁与销毁。

**[逻辑思维]** 没有可靠消息源证明这一点，你大概是从警督的科幻杂志里看到的。

**金·曷城** **-** “你是说，在马丁内斯的时候，我跟你说明天见，其实是回房间给自己充电，早上七点半准时启动程序到你房门打招呼？”

**你** **-** 你把脸埋在他颈窝，笑意随着震颤从胸腔传导到警督的身躯产生共振。

**金·曷城** **-** 他扭身避开你脸部的磨蹭，一手绕过你颈后搭上你后脑勺，轻抚你带着湿度的发尾。

**金·曷城** **-** “你的胡子很痒。”

**你** **-** “但你喜欢它们。” 

**金·曷城** **-** “我确实喜欢，你有胡子会更像流浪汉版迪克·马伦。”

**你** **-** “谢谢，下次剃胡子之前我会征求你的意见。话说回来，仿生人曷城警督，如果我在褴褛飞旋遇到你，我不介意请你喝一杯，然后邀请你回房间——”

**金·曷城** **-** “给我上机油？”

**你** **-** 你的笑声终于毫无顾忌填满整个卧室。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督眨眨眼睛，抹去你眼角溢出的泪水。“仿生人应当是无性的，所以你还得再好好想想我们回房间之后要做什么。”

**你** **-** “我会请你到阳台抽根烟，你说谢了，抽烟会使你更容易氧化。”

**金·曷城** **-** “那么我的外壳可以是防弹陶瓷而非金属，那你就可以慷慨地分我一支。记得要阿斯特拉，不要提欧穆特里。”

**你** **-** 你点点头。“无论哪个版本的金·曷城都只爱阿斯特拉。”

**金·曷城** **-** “毋庸置疑。”警督挪开你搂在他腰间的手臂，起身把窗户推开三分之一。

**你** **-** 一丝从领口凉意钻进你后背，无形的热量逐渐聚集为汗滴之前已及时被吹散。

**金·曷城** **-** 警督迈着瘦削的双腿重新回到你身边，与你并肩而坐。“我在想，当个仿生人还不错，这可能是我们实现种族平等的唯一机会。没有肤色，无论性别，没有商店会卖’黄皮仿生人马克杯’这种东西。”

**[同舟共济]** 按照RCM的标准晋升规则，金·曷城应当在31岁就如愿以偿进入重案组而非青少年犯罪组。然而RCM从不避讳“同行评议”使这些规则形同虚设，你永远也无法得知同行对你的评价会受何种因素影响：贿赂、滥药、旷工、偷情，也可能仅仅是因为肤色。

**你** **-** 你伸手滑入警督背心下，其下的肌肤随着岁月失去弹性却依然细腻。“你还会选择成为警察吗？”

**金·曷城** **-** 他拨动你半干的发根，把缠绕在一起发丝分散，使水分更快蒸发。“也许我会。但如果我不是出生在瑞瓦肖，而是奥兰治或者萨马拉，我也许会参军。”

**[逻辑思维]** 参军不是准确的动词，仿生人出厂后即根据配置分配到特定的岗位，并非自由意志所决定。

**你** **-** 你抓住他手腕，在手背落下一个轻吻。“空军。”

**金·曷城** **-** 警督垂下眼帘，他的睫毛不像你有自然翘起的弧度，十分纤细。“是的，想象我可以承受数十倍重力，不存在空中晕厥和高空缺氧——视力只是个门槛，倒不是最核心的优势。”他摘下眼镜握在手心，呼出几不可闻的叹息。

**你** **-** “那么你不叫金·曷城，你是AF500型军用仿生人，编号KK-311。”

**金·曷城** **-** “好像不错，311代表什么？”

**你** **-** “我在马丁内斯遇到你的那天。”

**金·曷城** **-** “你记得？我以为我们已经过了热爱庆祝纪念日的年纪。”

**你** **-** 你转身捧住他的脸颊，双唇不由自主贴向他额前。“我确实记得。”

**金·曷城** **-** 他闭眼沉溺在你的触碰中，眉间的纹路逐渐柔和。

**[内陆帝国]** 编号KK-311的AF500型仿生人和两百名同类均匀地分布在静风舰甲板上。铃声响起之时，他以超乎血肉之躯的力量跃入机舱，精准落入钛合金驾驶座，仪表盘指针转动，指示灯依次亮起。陶瓷躯壳之下的机械心脏因初次参战加速搏动。

**你** **-** 饱受雨水浸泡的地面泥泞不堪，你的鞋底沾上污水和食物残渣混合物。高架桥之上的轰鸣掩盖了静风舰驶过的痕迹，只投下一片静谧的阴影。你抬头想知晓下一场雨何时降临，发现一架银色双翼飞行器从舰尾滑出，你伫立原地目送它消失在云层之上。你摇摇头继续前行，想象它掠过欧佐纳尔的碧空。

**你** **-** “金，我看见你飞过加姆洛克。”

**金·曷城** **-** 警督越过你的肩膀看向窗外，夜空一如既往被浑浊的雾气遮蔽。他的目光遥远而决绝。

**[天人感应]** 你看见那架战机留下凝结尾迹消失在平流层，却无法预知它在达到目的地之前已被追逐的燃烧物击中，银橘相间的尾翼反射着光辉绽放为白昼焰火。

**[同舟共济]** 那是另一个世界的金·曷城未曾拒绝的归宿。


End file.
